


【ABO】羊（下）

by Glacier_Noahzas



Category: OWL - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Noahzas/pseuds/Glacier_Noahzas





	【ABO】羊（下）

.ABO  
.OA续篇的AO  
.恶趣味自我满足其二，依旧特。别。雷。  
.其他cp轻微提及  
.所有出场人物均与本人无关  
.文笔烂，bug多，ooc有，私设有  
.以上请注意，如有不适建议立刻退出  
.隔了好久，依旧流水账  
.我的脑子说想写反向年龄差，但是我的手说没这本事，以上。

#  
柳济洪，91年生人，alpha。  
就在几天前他标记了一个99年的omega。  
并且还被他操了，被一个omega，一个alpha。  
被omega操了。  
不要重复那么多遍！C——！  
对此事心中百感交集的柳济洪在回去之后曾经多次想向亲友兼老队友的梁镇模倾诉一番，都被自己拦下了。  
毕竟去告诉一个omega自己被另一个omega日了，柳济洪可能会因为性骚扰当场被扭送洛杉矶警察局。  
反倒那个被标记了的方星现，就好像没事人一样，每天继续玩着游戏直着播，下了播就跑柳济洪的直播间等他下播之后找他聊天，只是和柳济洪聊天的时候时不时蹦出来一句jehongoppa让柳济洪恨不得穿过屏幕去捏死他。  
对于被柳济洪标记这件事方星现的态度甚至是『我就是济洪哥的男朋友了好耶！』这种的。  
毕竟被干了的不是你啊臭小子。  
嘴上这么说柳济洪心里还是明白omega被标记意味着什么，二十岁刚刚开始的少年被自己一时冲动断送了之后所有可能性，吃亏的终究是方星现。  
所以当方星现发现本来就对自己的没大没小十分包容的柳济洪对他的宠溺更上一层楼时，觉得这世上可能没有比这更赚的买卖了。

#  
守望先锋联赛作为一个自由开放政治正确的大型比赛，不乏公开关系的恋人，比如某个绿色的战队的a选手和k选手，柳济洪回想了一下两个人一起拍的料理视频把自己和方星现代入了一下他们两个的相处模式，随后被自己的想象激出一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
方星现自从那次意外转人为事件之后每天心情都十分畅快，即使天梯连跪都只自闭了半秒就重新振作了。  
每天最开心的便是和柳济洪互道晚安后抱着自己的枕头细细嗅着身上多出的那一股玫瑰的清甜混合着熟悉的橙香满足的睡去。

知道方星现是个omega的人并不多，他用着战队提供的高端科技和天生比较健壮的体型甚至瞒过了纽约alpha居多的队友们。偶尔甚至能听到『JJONAK作为alpha他的身高也太矮了』这样的评语。  
很早就认识方星现的文基道自然是那为数不多的知情者，并且在和方星现的日常互怼中里被迫知道了他和那个哥发生了什么。  
『星现啊，只是咬脖子是不能完成永久标记的，你不知道吗。』  
当然不知道，上课的时间是用来补觉的。

于是乎当方星现发现其实这个标记还没有成立的时候，切到和柳济洪的对话框就毫不犹豫的发出了一条信息。对于柳济洪来说一颗直球的伤害量远比那些拐弯抹角的拉扯来的有效。  
『哥——来干我吧。』  
刚下播的柳济洪接到方星现丢来的这颗核弹的时候，甚至还没来得及脱掉自己的粉红猫耳耳机，可谓是一脸喵喵喵。在对话框里输了删删了输最后给对面疑似要勾人的小魔鬼扣去了一个问号  
『？』  
『哥都没来找过我，我好怕哥不要我了。』如果说谎需要打草稿，那方星现就不是方星现了。  
于是最后的结果就变成了【害羞的omega想要发展关系，虽然羞于和自己的男朋友开口，但是实在是憋不太住于是大胆迈出第一步】这样的说辞。  
训练带直播的工作了一天的柳济洪昏昏欲睡的脑回路实在是没有绕过年轻的nakji，最后答应了方星现下次公休一起约会的要求。  
好家伙，老子什么时候变成你男朋友了。  
第二天睡醒的柳济洪终于想到了这件事。

#  
好歹是送自己去挨操，自诩从不知紧张为何物方星现还是有点抖的，从见到柳济洪的第一秒开始就一直盯着他的脸，盯的柳济洪头皮发麻。  
『我脸上沾到牙膏了吗，一直这么盯着我看。』柳济洪用力挠了下头皮，瞟了一眼方星现又把眼神移回了边上。  
虽然之前偶尔也会和这小崽子出来吃吃玩玩，但是这次立场的急变让柳济洪说不出的僵硬。  
而方星现并没有因为柳济洪的尴尬而放弃好像在为他数眉毛一样的行为，貌似随意的提了一句『没啊……哥今天打扮了呢。』  
柳济洪今天的装束的确看上去比平时走心的多，刻意搭配了服装并且用摩斯定型了头发，虽然审美一言难尽并且在刚刚大力的抓挠中已经散了大半，但是总归长着一张欲破大气层的好脸，就算穿成米●鼠那样也不可能难看。  
『啊——因为是作为约会出来的。』柳济洪揉了揉鼻子看向方星现，似笑非笑的抿了下嘴。一点点的僵硬没有突破厚实的粉丝滤镜，帅气又可爱的样子让方星现直接飘起。

#  
结果两个人在咖啡厅装模作样了不到半小时就心照不宣的选择了大家都是成年人了说话简单点的路线。  
方星现裹着浴袍躺在床上，水滴顺着湿润的发丝流下晕进枕头，橙香的信息素混合着微弱的玫瑰香一点点填满整个空间。听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声戛然而止与随后门打开的声音，方星现对着天花板好像自言自语的说道『我啊，一直最喜欢哥了，想要和哥一直在一起，所以结番了之后我特别开心，因为可以当哥的男朋友了，我真的好喜欢哥啊……哥……济洪啊——』  
刚走出浴室的柳济洪被他突如其来的告白说的老脸通红『怎么了，突然说这个。』  
方星现没有什么要消停的意思，从床上爬起来解开浴袍一步一步走向柳济洪『因为我不想一会儿说出来被当成即兴发挥的胡言乱语，所以早点说。』身高的差距让方星现需要踮起脚才能碰到柳济洪的嘴唇，接吻前像气息一样被吹出的一句『我喜欢你』被柳济洪同贴过来的滚烫身体一起照单全收。  
两个人各不相同却一样姣好的嘴唇互相包裹，唇舌交融的动作下是互相抚慰的两双手。柳济洪托着方星现的腰背让他和自己一起倒到床上，残留着湿气的枕头贴着柳济洪的后脖颈有点发凉，只是完全无法对越发热烈的体温起到作用，干脆把头埋进方星现的肩颈，让信息素进一步点燃欲望。  
方星现被亲吻腺体，酥麻的电流通过全身，只能抬高头像缺氧一样吸着混合了双方信息素的空气，感到身下的液体堆积到不可控制的顺着颤抖的腿根流出，削微有些无助的叫出对方的名字。  
『济洪……』  
『嗯？』柳济洪伏在方星现身上一处一处的点着火，无师自通的啃咬舔吮着方星现胸口的乳尖，满意的把平时嚣张的小崽子意乱情迷的样子收进眼底。  
『济洪……快点进来吧。』方星现攀上柳济洪的肩膀，自觉的张开腿抬高勾住了柳济洪的双腿。omega的身体早就做好完全的准备，有的只是被空虚折磨的神智。  
柳济洪应了一声，抽过被丢在一边的枕头垫在了方星现的腰下，双手捏住方星现的胯部，迟疑了一下，低头与方星现额头相抵，抬眼看着方星现的脸，才把早就硬的发痛的欲望送进了方星现的体内。  
炽热的软肉像吸附过来一样的包裹住柳济洪，甬道内分泌的液体起到了良好的润滑，柳济洪没有什么阻力的就开始了抽送，快感从交合处一下一下往身体各处拍打，方星现没有意味的胡言乱语被撞的支离破碎，跟着柳济洪的动作挺着腰，眯开眼睛去看柳济洪近在咫尺的脸，上面写着和自己并无二致的意乱情迷。熟悉的声音用着扭曲的音调叫着对方的名字，两个人都低喘吼叫混杂在一起，近近的一起被塞进互相的耳朵里，连同方星现从刚才就没停过的『我喜欢你』  
方星现很快就迎来了第一波高潮，柳济洪有规律的攻击着他的感处，凭着本能抓住长哼的时候咬上了方星现的腺体，逼他打开了自己的生殖腔，进入，成结，一气呵成。  
刚刚射完的方星现只能用手臂紧紧勒住柳济洪的肩膀，从喉咙里发出呜咽来表达自己的感受。  
从未被触碰的地方被开拓，巨大的结在身体里卡着的疼痛让方星现没有力气去说自己提前准备过的感想，难得乖顺的靠在柳济洪伸过来抚摸自己后脑勺的手上，用脸蹭了蹭他的掌心。  
看着悄咪咪给自己纹了三个纹身的小崽子都能被疼的说不出话，柳济洪心里刺刺的，保持着身体的交合把人环抱到自己身上，就像他们第一次做时方星现和他的位置一样。  
方星现被顺着毛摸头，委委屈屈的用嘴唇蹭着柳济洪嘴上的痣『好痛哦哥……真的好痛。』还没等柳济洪出口安慰他，方星现就接着自己往下说了起来『所以下次还是我来吧。哥不会有这么痛的步骤。』  
他是章鱼吗？他真的不是鳄鱼吗？  
方星现还想继续往下说，只是被柳济洪突然继续的动作所打断，巨大的结在生殖腔内碾压带来的快感渐渐取代了疼痛，刚刚射过一轮的方星现很快又被操弄得到达了临界点，这次的快感巨大到令人失智，空气中的橙香一阵阵的爆发变得更为浓郁，催化柳济洪更加加剧身下的动作。  
直到方星现射出第三次，柳济洪才一起射在了方星现的体内。方星现瘫软在柳济洪的身上，和他一起躺到床上，埋进怀里。  
『济洪啊……我喜欢你，我想和你一直呆在一起。』方星现又重复了一遍今天他说了无数次的这句话。  
『我知道』柳济洪最后还是被他磨得无奈的交了自己的低『我一直知道……星现啊。』

.end

 

#  
以上，就是我个人恶趣味的全部产物了——  
依旧流水账且bug超多。  
难以想象我居然写ryunak比写jjh还顺手一点hhhhhhhhh  
我一开始把fxx信息素写成橙香是因为他那颗染的跟橘子一样的脑袋，谁成想上到下的中间由于我的怠惰，染黑了呢。  
不过黑发fxx真的可爱爆炸——  
至于玫瑰——不说都能懂——不如说想法太明显了显得有点恶意x  
以上  
和以前一样，如果喜欢的话请点一个赞让我知道，谢谢每一个看到这里的人。  
之前想把写的文都搬到lof的，结果全部被锁，太真实了。  
然后现在因为微博倒车都不管用只能外链了，麻了。


End file.
